


It's in the Cards

by MikiSpazz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fortune Telling, M/M, Mysticism, Tarot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>synekdokee on tumblr requested: Mystic!Charles, Skeptic!Erik? in regards to <a href="http://synekdokee.tumblr.com/post/48923462266/ang3lsh1-widgenstain-theres-a-beautiful-fic">this post</a></p>
<p>This is another one that may or may not continue in the future, depending on the time I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Cards

Erik is going to be late for work if he doesn’t hurry up and push his way through this crowd. He looks to the side to see what kind of commotion could gather such a throng of people, and is frozen to the spot by a pair of eyes that seem to pierce right through him.

The man at the center of all the attention glides forward, the crowd parting fluidly in a way Erik had never seen on the sidewalk before. In a breath the man is standing inches away from him, his eyes not moving from Erik’s yet seeming to look him over in his entirety. 

“Erik Lehnsherr, tonight is going to be your unlucky night.” 

Bristling at the comment, Erik wasn’t sure what put him off more, the fact that this two-bit gypsy was making predictions about his boring life, that said gypsy knew his name, or that the crowd was waiting intently for his reaction while he simply became more and more late for work. 

“Thanks for the warning, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for trouble, now if you please, I have to be goi—” 

He turned on his heel to be on his way, but a hand clasped at his wrist intently, not hurting but not budging either. Raising an eyebrow at the blue eyed fortune teller, he tugged to free his wrist. 

“Beware the blonde woman of ice. Come to me when you need my help,” the mystic murmured, drawing out a single tarot card from his pocket. He pressed it into Erik’s hand, and then disappeared back into the crowd as it began to disperse. Glancing at it quickly, Erik pocketed the card and hurried off when he spotted the time on his watch. 

‘I still need to file my reports, Emma’ll kill me—’ he thought before pausing, wondering back to what the man had warned of. Charles Xavier, he reminded himself, thinking back to the tarot card. How could he have possibly known that they called the boss the ice queen? 

Pulling the card out again, he stared at the giant X surrounded by elaborate figures. ‘The Wheel of Fortune,’ he read along the bottom, barely able to decipher the flowing script. A faint chill crept down his spine, as though it meant something important was coming, but he shook it off quickly. It was simply a lucky guess about Emma, a lot of female bosses were cold to their employees, right? Charles was just a fake, what could he possibly know of Erik’s future? 

More than Erik did, he found out later that day.


End file.
